


『橘农』绝对占有 16.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 莺燕固然在金丝笼子里温驯可人，可他见过了那只翱翔的鹰，一振翅就是一阵呼啸的风。
Relationships: 橘农, 超级制霸 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	『橘农』绝对占有 16.

陈立农果然走了。

那人揽着衬衫的衣襟，一瘸一拐的走向了电梯间，一直到电梯门缓缓合上，都没有回过头。

林彦俊看着已经紧闭的电梯门，连抬腿的力气都没有，他屈起膝盖，重心放的越来越低，最后扶着额头仰面躺在了地板上。

是什么时候开始觉得陈立农特别的呢？  
林彦俊想不起来了。

他每天要记的东西实在太多，从前和陈立农在一起的时间又很单一稀薄。陈立农又总是很安静，不做爱的时候他就在一旁做自己的事，连呼吸都轻得不可思议，就像25层一个本来就应该放在那里的精致摆件，存在感几乎为零。

他确然强势，薄情，有过很多情人，也流连于姹紫嫣红。大方的手笔，至高的地位加上让人谈起来就要脸红心跳的健硕体魄和娴熟技巧，林彦俊简直是握了一手绝好的牌面，足够游刃有余地辗转在这场糜烂妖艳的赌局之中。他委实不够温柔，但也自认不是个暴戾的人，蜂蛹而来的莺燕多得让人眼花，除了床事上一来感觉就习惯干得猛些，那些该有的体面和温存林彦俊也是能做到给足甜头。

偏偏对上陈立农……

独独一对上陈立农，一对上他那双淡漠冷清的眼睛，林彦俊就恨不得把这个人彻彻底底地拆吞入腹，好把他完全据为己有。

他巴巴的盼着他回来，虽然又用了让他不齿的手段，捏着他的软肋让他痛了一番，但食髓知味的把自己深深地埋在那个人身体里的时候，林彦俊心底还是绽放出了一朵邪恶的花。

他回来了。  
他还是你的。  
他里面那么热，身体和你那么契合。

林彦俊想起他跪在床上抓着陈立农的腰胯从他身后猛烈的侵占贯穿的时刻，如果陈立农那个时候回过头，会看到那个总是冰冷阴翳的人动作野蛮，脸上却痴痴的笑着，露出了平日里难得一见的酒窝……

“可偏偏就是碰见你了，陈立农。”

林彦俊看着天花板，对着空无一人的房子呢喃着说。

莺燕固然在金丝笼子里温驯可人，可他见过了那只翱翔的鹰，一振翅就是一阵呼啸的风。

陈立农在的时候还没觉得，剑拔弩张之后安静地躺下来，林彦俊感觉头顶的伤口突突的疼着。

地板上还残留着饭菜被打翻时的残渣和汤水油渍，空气中弥漫着残羹冷饭的油脂味，很是难闻。

林彦俊深呼一口气，闭上了眼睛。头上尖锐的疼感让此刻的寂寥感觉更加清晰。

“咚——”

是电梯门打开的声音，林彦俊“嗤”了一声，连眼皮都懒得抬，嘲笑自己一个小小的高脚杯就给敲坏了脑壳，居然开始出现幻觉了。

“林彦俊！”

匆忙的脚步声响起，有人在自己身边蹲下，林彦俊懒懒的抬起一只眼皮，好像听见了陈立农的声音啊……嗯……还看见了他的脸。

林彦俊睁开眼，却被灯光晃的眯了起来，身下的地板还是冰凉的质感，他细细打量着正上方这张熟悉的脸，又笑出了声。

“是梦吧……”  
“梦里好……梦里你还会为我担心。”

林彦俊看着陈立农略带着歉意和焦急的表情，笃定了自己已经沉浸于一个美梦。

梦里陈立农回来了，还在为他着急。

“你在说什么胡话？” 陈立农湿润的手心贴上额头，掌心有一层薄薄的汗，肌肤的热度透过额头一直传进林彦俊颤抖的心尖。

“林彦俊？” 

林彦俊觉得这个梦实在是太真实，他抬起手捏上了陈立农还有点肉肉的腮，皮肤细腻，肉感十足。然后他摊平手掌，捧着那张脸，挺起肩膀对着红肿的唇瓣吻了上去。

陈立农手里的药掉在了地上，他从来没感受过林彦俊这么温柔的吻，他们之间只有挣扎和掠夺，连最美好的温存都像是真刀实枪的战场，林彦俊惯于从他身上盘剥，而眼下，这轻的仿佛不像一个吻，轻的他忘记了推开这个人。

林彦俊身子实在没什么力气，温热的嘴唇只是堪堪贴在了一起，林彦俊闭着眼睛，睫毛微微的颤，像一只小小的振翅的蝴蝶。他就那么轻轻的，贴着梦中的陈立农的唇，最后小心翼翼的伸出舌尖，舔了舔对方圆润的唇峰，又蔫足的躺回了地板上，心满意足的闭上了眼睛。

“果然，在梦里你才乖。”

陈立农皱着眉，叹了口气，他半跪在林彦俊旁边，刚进来的时候看见人倒在地上，以为他晕了过去，现在看来只是人有点迷糊，没什么大碍。

他收起表情，把药砸在林彦俊怀里，“伤口包扎一下，不然会感染。”

身边的人窸窸窣窣的站起来，又朝来的地方走回去。林彦俊捏了捏胸前还带着凉意的药盒子，觉得这个梦有点超出自己的想象力。他睁开眼，半撑起身子，怀里半透明的塑料袋子印着绿色的药店名字，里边装着纱布棉签碘酒和一些七七八八的外用伤药，药很杂乱，看得出买的很急。

林彦俊看着电梯前背对着自己走向电梯的少年人，喉结上下滚动，他坐在那，目光灼灼的盯着那人的背影，在电梯到来之前，哑着嗓子喊了一句，

“陈立农？”

陈立农闻声脚步顿了一下，他没有回头，也没有转身，低低的“嗯”了一声。

……

林彦俊垂眸，碎发挡在眼前，看不出情绪，他捏着手里的药，颊边的咬肌鼓了起来。

“为什么回来。”

陈立农依旧背对着他站在那，没有转头，也没有往前走。  
林彦俊看着他长舒了一口气，肩膀塌了下去，低沉的嗓音带着一点歉意，林彦俊突然又想起了那个夜晚坐在窗前唱歌的陈立农，少年的声音低下来的时候透出无尽的孤独，此时也是一样。

陈立农说，

“我不是故意想要砸你。”

他还说，

“林彦俊，对不起。”


End file.
